Ichigo, Prince Of All Quincy's
by 12noelc
Summary: Ichigo has all the powers of the Sternritters A-Z. OP Ichigo, pairings undecided, OOC Characters.
1. Meeting the King

I don't own bleach.

 **Techniques.**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Zanpakuto Speech"**

 _ **'Zanpakuto Thoughts'**_

Some OOC Ichigo. Non-canon acting Ichigo. Possible some accidental bashing. Swearing.

* * *

 **"It's time to get up Ichigo."** A deep spoke to Ichigo as he got up, gasping for air as he felt the phantom pains of the hollowfication in the Shattered Shaft. When he calmed down enough to look around, he was... shocked, for lack of a better term.

He was in Karakura town, but it was sideways, literally, he slowly stood up, trying to make sure that he wouldn't fall into the street, and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that woke him up.

 **"I'm here Ichigo."** The same deep voice from before spoke from behind Ichigo causing him to jump slightly and quickly turn around to see where the voice came from. When he turned around he saw a man, who looked to be in his mid to early 50s, standing behind him.

He was a tall man with a long face, broad chin and pronounced cheekbones, his black hair went down to his lower back. His eyes were a reddish brown colour with thin eyebrows. He had well-kept mutton chops with a connected moustache but he was otherwise cleanly shaven.

He wore a white, double-breasted trench coat, with a odd symbol, that looked familiar to Ichigo somehow, with large buttoned cuffs and labels, white trousers and trench boots.

Over this he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, with a red ribbon near the neck and was fastened to the left with a single large button.

He posed a very intimidating image, but Ichigo knew this person, this was the person that he always saw in his dreams, telling him that the time was drawing nearer...whatever that meant.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, trying to get some information from the only other person that was in this world that he could see, and possibly the one who brought him here.

 **"We are currently in your Inner World Ichigo, "** The man answered simply, **"let's talk."**

Ichigo looked at the man like he was crazy, "I don't have time for talking, I need to get my powers back to save Rukia!" Ichigo was already angry with Urahara, for being kind of a dick as he didn't really give him any instructions on the training, just expecting him to know things, and the man in front of him, acting so calm, was not helping his current attitude.

The mans response, however, was to chuckle, **"There is no need to worry my successor, you are not going to be turned into a Hollow, I have made sure of that."**

He says while gesturing behind him, Ichigo looks and sees a still Hollow, that had white and red features, behind the man, it had several light blue arrows piercing it's body, seemingly pinning it in place.

Ichigo looks at the man, who was apparently responsible for him not turning into a hollow, and thanked him, "Thanks, but I still need to get my Shinigami powers back to save Rukia." Ichigo was hoping that this guy could help him find his powers, until he saw the man sigh and shake his head, almost in the fashion a father would when scolding his son.

 **"Why would you want the powers of a Shinigami, when you have something much greater, my successor?"** The man spoke while staring at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know why, but he felt that he should trust this person, so he thought he should find out more about this power that he, apparently, had.

"Are you saying that I have more that just my Shinigami powers? And why do you keep calling me, 'my successor'?" Ichigo was hoping that what the man was saying was true, at least then he could save Rukia and possibly give some very justified payback to the Red Pineapple and the Captain who had put him in this position to begin with.

 **"Yes, so much more,"** he reached out his hand out, as if wanting to shake Ichigos hand, **"my name is Juha Bach, I am the king of all Quincys and your ancestor. Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki, you are my successor. The Prince of the Quincys. Now, let us talk."** Ichigo simply nodded his head as he tried to process all the information, and when he did he had to contain a laugh, thinking of what Uryu would say when he found out about this.

"Okay then, what do I have to do to get my powers?" Juha smiled as he if knew that Ichigo would accept his offer. **"Let's begin then Ichigo."**

* * *

 **Outside the Shattered Shaft.**

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was never the type of guy to worry, he usually planned so far in advance that almost nothing could ever surprise him... this however, was one of the rare times that he was ever shocked.

A large amount of energy, that felt like at least Captain-class, was released from the Shattered Shaft, only it didn't feel like a Hollow or a Shinigamis spirit energy, it felt... different somehow.

From the pillar of smoke and spirit energy, something shot out of it and landed a short distance away from Ururu, Jinta and smoke began to clear as Tensai was beginning to get out of the Shattered Shaft, and what they say surprised them all.

Ichigos clothes had changed since he was in the Shattered Shaft, his shoes were now blue with white laces and streaks on them, his trousers and jacket were both white but his jacket had dark blue markings on parts of it in the shape of a star on his shoulder and red lines on the left side of his hood (like Ichigos First Hollow mask). Ichigos previously large katana-like Zanpakuto was now a ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird, resting on his hip.

Urahara was the first to recover from his shock and quickly brought his trade-mark grin to his face, which was covered by his fan, as he approached the youngest male Kurosaki.

"My, my Kurosaki-san. I certainly didn't expect this to hap... " he didn't get to finish as Ichigo punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground and comically roll around in pain, drawing a giggle and a large laugh from Ururu and Jinta, respectively.

"So cruel Kurosaki-san," Urahara wailed before getting up as if nothing had happened, drawing looks from those present, minus Tensai, who was used to it, "oh well, if you're so angry, let's get started with the last test, you need... to knock off my hat, you have no timeframe to do this in however."

Ichigo spoke for the first time since he got out of the Shattered Shaft, "10 minutes..." seeing Uraharas' questioning look, he elaborated "10 minutes is all I shall need to beat you, Urahara."

Urahara maintained his grin as he drew a sword from his cane, "Well then, you certainly have gained your confidence back. Let's see if you can fight as well as you can boast, draw your sword, and we can start." Ichigos response, confused Urahara, and those watching, he simply stood there, hands in his pockets, not moving.

"Let's go Urahara... I'll end this quickly." Ichigo spoke in a fairly monotone fashion, which would of never been used by the teen before all this. At this, however, Urahara simply sighed, thinking it would be easy and charged.

For the next 3 minutes, Ichigo was practically dancing around Urahara, dodging his attacks while his face was unchanged and hands still in his pockets.

"You'll never knock my hat off if you just keep running away from me Kurosaki-san. How can you save Rukia if you can't knock off my hat?" Urahara taunted, hoping to get a response from the usually was slightly happy when Kurosaki started to glare at him, it was a change from the usual impassive look that he had been holding through the whole fight, though a larger part of him was worried as he felt a very large heat emitting from Ichigo as his spirit energy surrounded him.

"*sigh* Now, I'm pissed off" Ichigos' power was flaring, giving off quite a bit of heat, **"Letter H - The Heat - I invoke"** as he said this fire could be seen in Ichigos eyes, and that is something that Urahara found both good and confusing.

Urahara though that Ichigos would have a different type of Zanpakuto than Isshin, but that wasn't the main point, the thing was that Ichigos didn't even draw his sword to release, what Urahara though, was his Shikai.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

 _ **"In order for you to use my powers, you need to speak the letter and its meaning, then you can access some of my powers, do you understand Ichigo?" Juha was telling Ichigo how to access his powers, all of them.**_

 _"Okay, so which can I learn first?" Ichigo spoke eagerly, wanting to get more power quickly to save Rukia._

 _ **"For now, I will give youthe letter H, meaning The Heat, say**_ **"Letter H - The Heat - I invoke"**

 _ **and you will be able to access those powers, you will need to train more later with them however." Juha spoke seriously, causing Ichigo to nod his head, before clutching it as his mind was flooded with techniques that can be used by the Letter H.**_

 _ **"Now then, It is time for you to return my descendent, be sure to show the shopkeeper what a true Quincy is." With that being said, Ichigo was sent back to reality, to wear he jumped out of the Shattered Shaft.**_

 _ ***Flashback End.***_

 **"Burner Finger One"** Ichigo spoke, almost lazily, and broke Urahara out of his thoughts, to see that Ichigo was pointing a finger at him and a narrow beam of flame was rushing towards him, he managed to dodge, if only barely.

"My, my, you nearly took my head of with that attack Kurosaki-san, but that won't be enough to take my h..." as Urahara reached to touch his precious hat, he was shocked to feel it wasn't there, he looked to where he once was to see his hat flouting to the ground...only slightly on fire.

"I've won Urahara... and I've killed your hat." He spoke with a slight smirk. Urahara was weeping, mourning over the loss of his made his way over to Tensai, "I'm going home Tensai-san, tell Urahara to contact me when we're leaving, okay?" The tall man nodded to the orange haired teens question, Ichigo gave a polite bow, which Tensai returned, before leaving, waving goodbye to Ururu and Jinta while doing so.

As Ichigo was walking home, he was thinking of how the Soul Society, particularly an elderly captain, would react to seeing him, being the descendent of Juha Bach.

He was sure of a few things though... he was going to chew the midget out for thinking she could leave without saying a proper goodbye and that he was going to piss off a lot of Shinigami while trying to get to the midget.

He entered his room through the window, trying to not make any noise to avoid waking up his sisters, and going to bed, finding that he was actually looking forward to tomorrow, after all, he had a lot of training to do.


	2. Getting to Soul Society

_***1 and a half weeks after the last chapter***_

During the past week, Ichigo had been training nearly constantly with Old Man Bach, as he had taken to calling him, much to the annoyance of the man himself.

Juha had trained Ichigo many things, thanks to the time delay that Inner Worlds have, Ichigo now had the **Letters H, I, E and Y** , as Juha thought that it would be best to have those abilities for infiltrating the Soul Society.

Ichigo was now on his way to Uraharas' shop, he was wearing a light blue shirt with the Quincy Sternritters Star symbol on the front, and a black hooded jacket on. He also had pale blue jeans and white and blue striped trainers.

Ichigo was having a debate with the Old Man, _'Who do you think will cause us the most problems when we get there?'_

 ** _"You should be wary of 3 captain, a man with long white hair, Juushiro Ukitake, a man with a straw hat and Sakura blossom overcoat, Shunsui Kyōraku, and a woman with long hair in a braid, Retsu Unohana. These are very strong captain, do NOT take them onas anything less than at 100%, no matter what, understand? And if you see Yamamoto, I'll take control for the fight."_** _'Fair enough then_ _, I'll talk to you later Old Man, we're here.'_

Ichigo was waiting outside for Urahara and the others to arrive, thankfully he didn't have to wait for very long for them.

The first to arrive was Chad, AKA Yasutora Sado, the next was Inoue Orihime and the last to arrive was Uryū Ishida, who was looking at Ichigo oddly, as he would usually make a snarky remark about his clothing, Ichigo didn't make any sort of remark and, to Uryūs' further confusion, Ichigo gave a nod in greeting, one which Uryū returned.

Urahara chose that moment to come out of the shop, giving his usual over the top greeting, "Hello~, how are we all doing tonight?" He said with a massive grin, behind his fan. Orihime was the only one to respond to him with a large smile and a thumbsup.

"Excellent. Now, if you'll all follow me to the basement, I'll show you all how I'm getting you all into the Soul Society." With that he turned, stumbling slightly because of the large wooden sandals that he was wearing, before he caught himself and they all went into the basement, to the Soul Society.

They went into the underground training area to find a giant stone rectangle like structure, which looked like something from Minecraft, Urahara gave a brief explanation of what's going on, during which Ichigo said it looked like it's from Minecraft causing laughter and a sad Urahara, there was a small moment of shock for Ichigo at the fact there was a talking cat, but he got over it quickly as they all left.

Everyone, minus Tensai, missed the small but evil smirk on Uraharas' face.

 _ ***Time Skip -Soul Society***_

"Uryū..." Ichigo asked his fellow Quincy calmly, "yes?" was the response, "...remind me to beat the crap out of Urahara when we get back."

The reason why this conversation was happening was because when Urahara was talking about how he was getting them into the Soul Society, he failed to mention that they would be free-falling a dozen or so feet above the ground, causing nearly everyone to fall, until Ichigo regained his bearings and made a glowing blue platform below him and the others, letting them get to the ground at a slower, safer, slightly more boring pace.

Uryū filed this away to ask Ichigo about after the mission was done.

They all approached the gate, Yuroichi explaining why the place that looked like heaven, looked like shit, Ichigo wasn't paying attention, he knew enough from what the Old Man told him of the Gotei 13.

"It has been many years since the last time someone approached my gate, I am Jidanbō, and you are my enemy." A loud voice spoke as something massive fell to the ground, kicking up a huge amount of dust. When it cleared, it showed a man that looked like the humanised King Kong, he wore a fez hat and the usual Shinigami uniform, with some shoulder armour on him.

"Alright then, I'll fight you, but when I win, you have to open the gate for me and my friends here, if I lose you can arrest us, agreed?" Ichigo spoke with a tone showed how bored he was, though on the inside, he was screaming ' _WHAT THE FUCK?! SOULS COME FROM HUMANS, HOW CAN HE BE THAT HUGE?!'_ Juha was  
laughing at the situation that was unfolding before him and his heir.

"Very well, prepare yourself."

 **"Letter I - The Iron - I invoke."** Ichigo spoke calmly, as iron coloured reiatsu surrounded him, when he said he was ready, Jidanbō swung his axe at the Quincy Prince and a large amount of dust was kicked up.

When the dust cleared, everyone stood with their eyes wide andmouths safely implanted in the floor. Ichigo had almost not moved, besides raising his arm which was now covered in what looked like iron and the axe had dozens of fractures in it, before shattering completely, leaving the giant holdinga large stick instead of the intimidating axe it once was.

Jidanbō staggered back slightly at what happened to his axe. It wasat that moment Jidanbō knew he couldn't win, his opponent was able to shatter his axe completely with no visible effort, he only blocked the attack and his axe completely shattered.

"I would prefer to get through this with minimal bloodshed Jidanbō-san, so please open the gate." Ichigo gave the giant a chance to gather himself before the giant reluctantly turned, his head hungin defeat, and opened the gate, only for a large amount of Spirit Energy to hit them all, the only ones not being affected were Yuroichi and Ichigo, who had experienced worse then this, though the former was worried for the children given who the energy was coming from.

"My, my Jidanbō, why are you opening the gate, and for Ryoka no less, that's not a Gatekeepers duty, ya know?" The man who had a large grin on his face and closed eyes spoke in a strangely happy voice, he wore a sleeveless captains haoriand the traditional Shinigami uniform, he had an odd shade of silver for his hair. His Zanpakuto looked like a Wakizashi with a blue handle on it, his hand was resting on his Zanpakuto that was at his hip.

"B-but Captain Ichimaru, he defeated me, I am Honor bound to open the gate for the man who defeatedme, and his associates." Jidanbō stuttered ananswer, his voice was trembling as he looked at the fox-faced captain that was in front ofthem.

"So, your a captain? What's your name?" A voice interrupted the captain and the guardian, they both turned to the only one of the Ryoka that was currently in the Soul Society, the orange haired Quincy was currently glaring at the captain that was blocking the entry for him and his group.

"So rude, interrupting a conversation and not giving your name first? Quite rude, though I will answer you," the man gave an over exaggerated bow before speaking again, "I am Gin Ichimaru, and yes, I am the captain of Squad 3, now who are you?"

"Names Ichigo Kurosaki, now get out of the way... _please._ " The captains smile dropped slightly, "ohh, I see. In that case, I really can't let you in." The captain was walking away, confusing the others, especially when Yuroichi was yelling at Ichigo to run, the captain turned and drew his blade and got into and odd stance, he then spoke released his Zanpakutos Shikai, "Shoot to kill, **Shinso**." Then the Wakizashi quickly extended and would have pierced through Ichigo had he not used The Iron to block the attack.

"... my turn." Ichigo then jumped out of the way and charged at Gin, deactivating The Iron, and glowing as he used a different letter, **"Letter E - The Explode - I Invoke."** Ichigo wore an evil smirk as Gin spoke two words that summed up his situationperfectly as Ichigo glowed and grabbed his arm, "... Oh Shit." Then...BOOM!

After the dust cleared, Gin was a safe distance away, his clothes were burnt and smoking slightly but otherwise he was fine. Ichigo was slowly getting out of the crater he'd made as they both heard a loud Crash from the Gate, they turned to see the gate had fallen, leaving both Jidanbō and the others that Ichigo had brought,on the other side.

"And you now have no back up, what do you intend to do Kurosaki-kun?" The response that Gin got was a smirk and a ball of light appearing in Ichigos hands, he threw them both at Gin, which were dodged but caused a large explosion. The dust prevented Gin from seeing his opponent and when it cleared Ichigo was gone, Shinigami had begun to flood the area and Gin could only say this, "Yamas' gunna be so pissed at me."

* * *

Ichigo was hiding in an alley way, waiting till the Shingami stopped running around so much before moving again, when he found a place to rest for now he hid and entered his Inner World until morning, to talk to the old man about what they should do next.


	3. Meeting a Pineapple

**A/N: Does anyone who's reading this want a pairing? If so, who with who?**

* * *

Ichigo was awoken with a start, as a large explosion came from the sky. He came from his hiding spot and looked at the sky, just in time to see several beams land across the Soul Society.

 _'... that was them... wasn't it?'_ _ **"Yes Ichigo, I do believe so."**_ _'Great.'_ Ichigo finished the conversation with an eye roll. "Well, I should get moving. The sooner I get Rukia, the sooner we can leave.

/

 _ ***At the Captains Meetings.***_

Captain Jūshirō Ukitake was the captain of Squad 13, he is also one of the the 4 eldest captains. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō.

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the captain of Squad 12. He has askeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden colour and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all  
short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck.

Captain of Squad 11 was Kenpachi is a tall, muscular Shinigami witha wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captains haori, which has a ragged look to styles his hair into stiff strands during his baths, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a unique eyepatch over his right eye. The eyepatch is elegant, having a gold-like lining and a chain as one of the straps. He also has a black choker necklace.

Captain of Squad 10 had the youngest Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He was fairly short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human wears a standard sleeveless captain's haoriwith a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi.

The 9th division Captain was called Kanama Tōsen.Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and has been blind since birth. While a captain he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white bootsand black, fingerless gloves. He usually wore clear goggles, although this was not always the case. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail.

Squad 8 captain is Shunsui Kyōraku, heis a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins  
are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

Captain Sajin Komamura was Squad 7s is an anthropomorphic wolf, although he is often mistaken for a dog. He is very self-conscious about his appearance, so he wears gloves with bracers, as well as a helmet and shoulder armour, to conceal his entire body. He is the tallest of the captains in the Gotei 13.

Byakuya Kuchiki is the captain of Squad 6 and head of the Kuchiki has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called Kenseikan, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands.

Squad 5 is Aizen Sōsuke appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.

Squad 4 was led by Retsu Unohana. She was aslender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body.

The captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru,was in the centre of the room, between the 2 rows of captains and on front of the Head-Captain, his large grin still on his face.

Squad 2 had Suì-Fēng leading it, sheis a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captains uniform with a sleeveless haori anda yellow obi tied around her her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, she also wears long the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

The strongest Shinigami to ever live, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, is the Oldest captain and Squad 1 has the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, left by his battle with his wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old  
and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body which he only reveals when he goes to battle.

All but Jūshirō were present for the meeting, he was absent for medical reasons.

"Gin Ichimaru, what is your account of the events that transpired at Jidanbō's gate yesterday afternoon?" Yamamoto wanted to get the matter resolved as soon as possible and get the Ryoka responsible for this found.

"Well, Jidanbō opened the gate and I tried to prevent the Ryoka from entering but... well..." Gin suddenly became embarrassed, "the one who beat Jidanbō, he kind of blocked my Shikai, quite easily actually." Some of theother captains were wide-eyed at the information that someone was able to block a captain.

"Explain." Yamamoto spoke quickly, to prevent the other captains from talking before the interrogation was over.

"Well, I released Shinso and he brought up his hands and blocked it, he then said 'my turn', and jumped at me, he said ' **Letter E - The Explode - I Invoke** ' and then he exploded, I was able to get away with minimal damageas he was walking out of the crater he had made, after that the gate crashed down. He threw 2 orbs of energy at me, which also exploded, and he got away before the smoke could be cleared."

"Hmmm." Yamamoto was rubbing his beard in thought, before anyone could speak, Mayuri offered his thoughts.

"I would love to have a new test subject." The grotesque smile on his face caused several of the Shinigami to shiver in repulsion.

"Fuck that! I'm gunna fight this guy, it'll be fun." Kenpachi spoke loudly with a battle loving grin on his face, causing many of the captains to roll there eyes at the typical response from the most blood thirsty Shinigami.

Before the Captains of Squad 11 and 12 could get into an hour long argument, a slightly muffled, but stillloud voicespoke calmly overthe top of everyone, "What did the Ryoka look like captain Ichimaru?" Sajin wanted to bring the meeting away from typical argument that would follow the 2 captains, he was successful, thankfully.

"He wore a light blue shirt with some sort of star like symbol on the front, with a black hooded jacket. He had pale blue jeans and white and blue striped shoes. He also had orange hair and brown eyes. He called himself Ichigo." After the Fox-faced captain had finished his explanation, captain Kuchiki's eyes widened, something many other captains, Head-Captain included, noticed.

"Something you wish to share Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Kaname Tōsen, after he noticed the formerly mentioned captain's Spirit Energy fluctuate in what he persevered as shock.

"That's the same boy who stole Rukias' Shinigami powers. But it isn't possible I made sure that he wouldn't be able to use his stolen Shinigami powers."

"Well you failed there, it seems that he's back and now he is taking oncaptains to get to our prisoner." Was Suì-Fēngs' remark, complete with an eye roll.

"Awww, young love." Shunsui said dramatically, causing Unohana to roll her eyes in amusement andeveryone else did the same, but in annoyance though.

"Silence, all Shinigami areto locate and contain all the Ryoka that have infiltrated the Soul Society. Use any and all means to ensure that this order is carried out, all captains, Dismissed." With that everyone started to leave and prepare their divisions in case the Ryokas' show up.

* * *

Ichigo was moving calmly through the the Soul Society, he had knocked out a Shinigami and used the **Letter Y** in order to impersonate them and move without being noticed.

As he approached the stairs that would take him to Rukias' Holding Cell, he felt a Spirit Energy that he was hoping to meet again ahead of him, he deactivated his power of the **Letter Y** and when he reached the top of the stairs he saw the Red Pineapple himself.

"... Hello again, Pineapple." With that Ichigo had successfully pissing off his opponent before the fight even started.


	4. Fighting a Pineapple and a Madman

**A/N: So, the pairings options right now are:**

 **Ichigo x Bambietta = 1 vote**

 **Ichigo x Ukitake = 1 vote**

 **Ichigo x Shunsui = 1 vote**

 **After the Soul Society arc, the pairings won't be changed. Hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

 _Previously._

 _Ichigo was moving calmly through the Soul Society, he had knocked out a Shinigami and used the_ _ **Letter Y**_ _in order to impersonate them and move without being noticed._

 _As he approached the stairs that would take him to Rukias' Holding Cell, he felt a Spirit Energy that he was hoping to meet again ahead of him, he deactivated his power of the_ _ **Letter Y**_ _and when he reached the top of the stairs he saw the Red Pineapple himself._

 _"... Hello again, Pineapple." With that Ichigo had successfully pissing off his opponent before the fight even started._

Present.

Renji was beyond pissed. First, Rukia wasn't speaking with him because of what happened to her pet human, he was stuck on guard duty and then he found out that Rukia was going to be executed not long from now. However, now his day was finally brightening up, he can kill the human who stole Rukias' powers and they'll be restored to her. Hopefully, the head-captain will rescind the execution order.

"Finally, you're here ryoka." Renji growled out as he pulled out Zabimaru.

"Hello, Pineapple." Ichigo responded as he drew Juha Bachs' old weapon, a long ornate Dadou sword with a bird shaped cross-guard, holding it at his side as Renji released his own Zanpakuto.

"I'm going to kill you, and then Rukias' powers will return and she won't be executed." Renji growled as he got into a stance with his weapon.

"You can try, you will fail every time." Was the cool response that was given by the Prince of the Quincy's.

"SHUT UP!" Renji yelled as he whipped his sword at Ichigo, who dodged to the side and charged at the red-haired Shinigami.

Renji slashed his weapon to the side to retract it back into its connected form to block an attack from Ichigos Dadou, Renji was pushed back slightly. He was shocked however as he saw that Ichigo had a bored look on his face and had one hand in his pocket, before vanishing, Renji suddenly felt a pain in his back and stumbled forward before falling over.

"I'm as strong as a captain… at the level you are now, you can't hope to beat me." Ichigo gave a bored response from behind Renji, casually flicking off the blood from his blade before sheathing his blade. Renji struggled to get up, due to the large gash on his back, and glared at his opponent.

"I won't kill you… Rukia cares about you, so there's no point in senselessly killing you… get stronger, and hopefully you can save Rukia, goodbye Lieutenant." Ichigo used Hirenkyaku to knock Renji out before setting him up against a wall and moving up the stairs to where Rukia was being held.

 _*With the captains watching*_

The 3 captains that were watching Renji get his ass literally handed to him, were captains Soi Fon, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kenpachi Zaraki.

Soi Fons' thoughts, _'If he wasn't an enemy, he would make an excellent member of my Division, it's almost a shame that I have to kill him or I would probably ask him to join the Squad. He'd certainly make for a better Lieutenant than that oaf, Marechiyo Ōmaeda.'_ She then Flash Stepped up to prison cell to make sure that the Ryoka didn't get to the prisoner.

Toshiros' thoughts, _'I wonder how he could have gotten his powers to this level in such a short amount of time, he could have killed Captain Aizen but that's unlikely since they were on other sides of the Soul Society, though with his speed it could be possible. I should go and join Captain Soi Fon at prison cell entrance.'_ He then Flash Stepped to join his fellow captain.

Kenpachis' thoughts, _'hahaha, this is gunna be a good fight.'_ With this thought in mind he charges after the, hopefully, strong opponent.

 _*Back with Ichigo*_

' _What are we going to do to keep the Shinigami off of us during and after the escape Old Man?'_ Ichigo questioned his mentor.

" **We are going to have to send a message to the Shinigami to show them that we are not to be attacked, the best thing I can suggest to you my heir, is to either let me have temporary control over your body and show them the power of The Almighty, or I teach you how to gain access to a Vollständig to one of the abilities that you already possess to give you an edge in any fights that you may get into with the stronger captains."** Juha Bach advised his successor.

A large amount of spirit energy suddenly pressed down on Ichigo, causing him to stop and the conversation that he was having with his teacher to be cut off.

' _Well, looks like I'll be fighting a captain now, I wonder who though.'_ Ichigo thought calmly as he drew his blade.

"I'm surprised that you aren't running, most would run away or at least feel a little strain from having to stand against my spirit energy," Ichigo turned to address the voice, he found a tall captain there with a shark-like grin on his face and his Zanpakuto out of its sheathe, though what confused both Ichigo and Juha, was the fact that there was a little girl with bright pink hair and a happy smile on her face, sitting on the monster of a man's shoulders.

"You look fun, can you please give Ken-chan a good fight?" The little girl said, before she jumped off of the man's shoulder and onto a nearby building, sitting down on the building with the happy smile still etched on her face.

Kenpachi opened his haori and Shinigami robes slightly and showed his scarred chest, "I'll give you a handicap, you cut me, if you can that is." Kenpachi was a little arrogant, and for a good reason, since he was a very strong Shinigami and one of the strongest captains.

" **Take this chance, if this Shinigami is so confident in his own abilities, then show him why Quincy's are so much stronger than Shinigami."** Juha didn't like the arrogance that the Shinigami captain was currently showing, so why not have his heir knock him down a peg or 2.

"Alright then," Ichigo un-sheathed his blade and got into a stance, "let's go." After those words Ichigo charged forward and slashed Kenpachi across the chest, and to the surprise and excitement of the Lieutenant and the captain, Kenpachi had a long and fairly deep cut on his body, from his left shoulder to his right hip. However, instead of him glaring at him and lashing out, like Ichigo expected, the captain just laughed loudly, like he'd just heard the funniest joke ever.

"hahahahahahahaha, this is great! Finally, a good fight!" Kenpachi then attacked Ichigo with a slash, which was dodged by Ichigo, Kenpachi, who was still laughing loudly, charged after Ichigo and began to slash at him like a mad-man, which he was. Ichigo was dodging and blocking the insane captain, keeping his calm expression, despite the fact that the captain clearly had more than a few screws loose in his head.

Ichigo then leaped backwards, "You're stronger than I first thought, it seems that I'll have to fight you more seriously, **Letter I – The Iron – I invoke.** " A calm, iron coloured spirit energy washed over Ichigo, before all of his skin was seemingly replaced by iron.

He then charged at the captain, slashing at him repeated, the captain however didn't seem to be too concerned with the fact that he was quickly gaining cuts and gashes on his body. Ichigo jumped back to gain some distance and took a look at himself, he wasn't unmarked, though he was doing much better than Kenpachi, he only had a few small cuts on him, which was the downside to using **The Iron** , as it significantly raises the users the users' defensive capabilities, it lowered their speed slightly, mainly due to the fact that parts of the user us now made of iron. However, Ichigo was drawn out of his observations by very loud laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, this- this is great…" the bleeding captain sounded as though he was talking to himself as he was reaching up for his eye-patch, "finally, I can fight, without holding back." With that said, the crazed captain ripped of his eye-patch, causing the captains spirit energy to skyrocket, encasing him in a massive golden pillar of spirit energy which took the shape of a skull that appeared to be laughing.

Ichigo was shocked at the amount of spirit that was released, it was equal to his own output at the moment. Ichigo stopped using the power of **The Iron** and decided to get serious and use the power he was most familiar with, " **Letter H – The Heat – I Invoke**." a flame-like spirit energy engulfed Ichigo as his own spirit energy surged to match what Kenpachi was giving out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS GREAT! COME ON, KUROSAKI!" with that they both charged at each other, " **Burner Finger 4**." as Ichigo announced his technique, his blade was engulfed in a large amount of flames, making his blade much larger and increasing the amount of damage it can do.

The two fighters clashed and a large explosion of spirit energy erupted from their collision.

After the smoke cleared, the two fighters could be seen at the facing each other, neither of them were moving. When all the smoke dissipated, Kenpachi had a large gash across his chest that was also cauterized. Ichigo, on the other hand, had his opponents blade stabbed through his chest.

Kenpachis' blade broke off in Ichigos chest, causing Ichigo to stumble backwards but didn't fall, given how much he trained with Juha. Kenpachi fell backwards from the number of injuries that he had sustained through the fight, coupled with the fact that it had been years since he had gotten a good fight, which probably helped Ichigo in this fight given that Kenpachi had a lot more experience than he did.

"h-haha, that… that was a good fight." Kenpachi mumbled with a large grin on his face, if was then that his pink-haired lieutenant/daughter figure came along and, somehow, lifted the much larger and heavier man over her shoulder with ease, "Thanks for giving Ken-chan a good fight Berry-san, try not to die so that Ken-chan can fight you again."

"Ummm… Ooooookay." Ichigo said slowly, pulling what was left of his opponents' blade in his chest, Yachiru then vanished with her father-figure/captain, as Ichigo cauterized his own injuries before using **The Y** to change into the Shinigami he was before fighting Renji, with the fight done Ichigo/Hanataro headed to the place where he was told Rukia was held, thankfully because of **The Y** he was able to gain the information of where Rukia was.

 _ **A/N: Next chapter is going to involve all the other characters that took part in the 'invasion' of Soul Society.**_


End file.
